Al's Gaiden
by Phinderblast - O Antigo
Summary: Uma história sobre Ragnarok. Al é irmão de Modragor, mais novo que Raki e mais velho que Aliex. Seu poder mágico é comparável ao de Kathryne Keyron. A fic conta sua vida desde a época de aprendiz até seu estado atual.


**Al's Gaiden**

Cap 1 – A bola de fogo

Lá estava ele, parado diante daquela inocente pupa. Ele olha para o lado, vê os inúmeros aprendizes correndo de um lado para outro, correndo de monstros e apanhando itens no chão. Olha também para seu irmão mais velho, Modragor, sentado em cima de um morro conversando com uma outra espadachim loira. Confere mais uma vez para ver se não tem ninguém olhando e se concentra com a mão estendida em direção a pupa. Uma pequena chama vai se formando na mão do aprendiz, logo se torna uma pequena bola de fogo.

- **Sai... Sai... – **Ele diz baixinho e olhando para os lados freneticamente.

Estava ficando desesperado já, conseguira fazer uma magia, mas não conseguia usá-la. A bola de fogo estava aumentando cada vez mais assim como o desespero do pobre aprendiz.

Aquele era Al, irmão mais novo de Modragor. Sua afinidade por magia nunca o tinha surpreendido, mas tinha receio de mostrar aos outros. O aprendiz era particularmente mais alto que os outros que treinavam com ele, não por ser mais velho, mas por realmente ser altivo. Possuía também curtos cabelos castanhos que viviam bagunçados e quase sempre molhados, chamuscados ou afetados por quaisquer magias que saía de seu controle, o que acontecia sempre. Possuía olhos de igual tonalidade de seu cabelo, sempre muito vívidos e curiosos. Seu físico não era dos melhores, já que praticamente nunca havia sequer batido em um monstro, apenas disfarçava quando alguém o observava.

- **Nihal!... Nihal!... – **Tentava chamar o primo que estava perto, mas não queria chamar atenção dos outros por isso mantinha o tom de voz baixo.

Por sorte o jovem Nihal escuta o chamado do primo e corre para socorrê-lo.

- **O que é isso Al?! – **Exclama ao ver a bola de fogo na mão do primo.

- **Aaaah!! – **O aprendiz se assusta com a chegada repentina e inesperada do amigo.

Ele se vira para Nihal e a bola de fogo imediatamente se desprende de sua mão. A magia viaja rapidamente em direção ao jovem aprendiz que se joga no chão para desviar-se. Por pouco não é acertado. Ela passa por cima dele e acerta um rocker que estava parado poucos metros a frente dos dois, ao lado do seu irmão Aliex.

- **D-desculpa... – **Disse Al depois de ver o rocker ser pulverizado pela bola de fogo.

Aliex olha para Al com cara de espanto, mas logo escuta Modragor chamar seu nome.

- **Aliex! Se bater no rocker de novo eu mesmo vou ai te dar uns tabefes! Vai matar poring! Ta achando que já é forte é? – **O espadachim mais velho bradava do alto do morro.

O pobre aprendiz que não tinha feito nada, apenas se distanciado um pouco para correr atrás de um chon chon fugitivo. Volta para junto dos outros, com ar de arrependimento.

Al apenas o acompanha com o olhar.

- **Não fica triste Al... A culpa não foi sua... – **Nihal tenta acalmar seu primo.

- **Tudo bem... Parece que o Modragor-nii-san está nos chamando também, vamos lá...**

Os dois aprendizes caminham em direção ao mais velho, assim como todos os outros. Eles formam uma fila única e cada um senta e conversa com o espadachim. A fila anda até chegar à vez de Al.

O aprendiz se senta e abaixa a cabeça, conhecia muito bem seu irmão Modragor e sabia que por mais que escondesse, ele descobriria.

- **O que foi Al?**

**- Não é nada... O que você quer falar comigo? – **Al esconde a mão com a palma levemente chamuscada pela magia descontrolada.

- **Al... Você é o terceiro na linha de sucessão do nosso pai...**

**- Eu sei... Você é o mais velho, Raki é o segundo... Mas eu ainda sou bem mais novo que vocês. Você já se tornou um espadachim, é o mais forte, perde tempo treinando a gente enquanto poderia estar ficando mais forte... Raki também já tem idade para se tornar um gatuno, não sei por que ainda está aqui...**

**- Você também já tem capacidade mais do que o suficiente para se tornar um mago... A magia que você usou agora pouco se chama bola-de-fogo, magos mais experientes usam ela com freqüência por ser fácil de invocar, mas é perigoso por que elas podem sair fora do controle muito fácil.**

**- Você não está bravo? Por eu ter usado ela? – **O mais novo levanta a cabeça e olha para o rosto do mais velho.

- **O seu potencial mágico é inesgotável Al... Você acha que eu não vi? Desde que a gente chegou aqui você esta usando magia, de simples lanças de fogo até uma bola de fogo desastrada. Nem eu e nem ninguém poderia impedir você de fazer isso. Não se vê um potencial mágico assim desde Kathryne Keyron, a lendária arquimaga.**

Os olhos do pequeno aprendiz brilham de alegria ao ouvir as palavras do mais velho. Sentia-se importante, poderoso.

- **Mas, nem tudo são flores. Seu dom para magia pode se transformar em maldição se você não souber usá-lo. Lembre-se, você já tem o poder, não precisa de mais, só precisar aprender a dominá-lo. Se conseguir fazer isso, será o maior mago que já viveu.**

Al estava fascinado com as palavras do mais velho. Repetia para si mesmo tudo o que havia escutado enquanto se levantava e ia até perto dos outros aprendizes que já tinham conversado com Modragor.

Ele imaginava o seu futuro. Um grande arguimago, membro do conselho de geffen, talvez até o líder. Fantasiava sobre batalhas contra monstros mortíferos, viagens, pessoas que conheceria. Foi tirado de seu sonho lúcido ao escutar Nihal chamando-o.

- **Vamos Al! Ta todo mundo indo já, só falta você – **Nihal estava parado em pé, na frente do primo.

- **Claro! Vamos sim! – **O pequeno aprendiz não conseguia esconder a empolgação, se levanta rapidamente e corre até os outros.

O pequeno exército de aprendizes adentra a movimentada cidade de Payon. Apesar de ser uma cidade pequena, era muito movimentada. Um a um os aprendizes foram se teleportando, até chegar à vez de Al e Nihal.

- **Olha... Você dois vão direto para torre de geffen e subam! Não desçam de maneira alguma, apenas subam até o último andar, lá vocês conheceram seus novos professores... E se lembrem de tudo o que eu disse, não vou estar lá com vocês em corpo, mas estarei em espírito... Boa sorte irmãos...**

Modragor faz um pequeno sinal para a funcionária kafra e a mesma teleporta os pequeninos dali.

* * *

Al e Nihal chegam à cidade da magia. O fascínio pelo poder, os planos para Al, e legado que seu pai deixou, o problema com Nihal e o teste de mago.

Próximo capítulo – A barreira de fogo


End file.
